Kissing the Right Twin
by quirky21
Summary: So, maybe Viola was the one who stepped out of the cab and not her dorky brother. Will that kiss still happen?


A/N- Hey so this is my first try at a one-shot. Forgive me if it totally bites. For those of you waiting on For the Love of Soccer, I have a new chapter almost ready... basically just need my beta to go over it and tie it up a bit!

Enjoy the read

* * *

"There he is." Olivia whispered to herself. Her heart hammered hard in her chest and sweat rolled down her back. Taking a steadying breath, she knew it is not just from jogging.

"Come on, Liv, you can do this. Just run right up to him and kiss him." She closed her eyes briefly and imagined how sweet the moment would be. When she reopened them, they sparkled with fierce determination. The blonde began her descent down the steps toward her crush.

Viola heaved a sigh as she forked over the thirty bucks for the fourth cab ride of the day. Having to find a place between the luncheon and Illyria to change between her personas was unpleasant. Changing in a gas station bathroom was gross, being almost impossible not to touch something sticky. The grungy attendant had given her a nasty glare after 'Sebastian' had replaced Viola. Getting a cab to take her was even worse. Not to mention being a little pricey and taking forever to show up, the cab had smelled like gym socks and stale cigarettes. The whole affair was something she could have done without.

She stepped out of the rank vehicle and took a deep gulp of fresh air. The cab pulled away quickly, most likely to pick up another unsuspecting victim. Viola picked up her duffel bag of clothes and makeup and looked up the steps to see a familiar blonde running down them. The overly bright smile and fierce look should have made something click. Relief at escaping the reeking vehicle caused Viola to momentarily forget a very important conversation in a pink bathroom.

"What up, Oliv . . ." Her greeting was cut off by Olivia's hands grabbing her face and warm lips pressing firmly against her own. Viola's arms went slack and she dropped her duffel bag. The sound jolted her numb brain into action. She took a breath, grabbed Olivia's shoulders, and pushed her back.

"Stop." She rasped out.

Olivia's smile disappeared quickly and her eyes began to water. "Why? Sebastian, I . . ."

"Stop." Viola spoke more forcefully. "You can't like me like this."

Olivia's pained look twisted to confusion, then anger. "Because you're trying to hook me up with Duke? Sebastian, I like you, not him." She spat out.

The twin shook her wig-covered head. "Not really, you don't like me. You can't."

Confusion retook Olivia's refined features. "Why can't I like you then? You can't deny the obvious chemistry between us."

Viola dropped her arms from her friend and looked away. "No, but, you just can't. It's not right. You don't know me, Liv. I'm not who you think I am. I can't be who you want me to be."

"Sebastian, I don't understand."

Viola reached down and retrieved her bag. She turned to walk away. "I'm sorry. Look, just forget this happened. I, I've gotta go."

A moment of strength spurred Olivia to reach out and grab Sebastian's free hand. She yanked hard, pulling him into her arms. Once again, she captured his lips with her own, making sure to kiss him with everything she had. She pushed into him until he bumped into the concrete retaining wall. When she felt his lips begin to move against her own, she smiled into the kiss. Her hands slipped under his shirt, feeling up his strong back.

The feel of his warm skin under her fingers sent shivers down Olivia's spine. Sebastian's soft moan of pleasure encouraged her to explore farther. Upon reaching the bindings, her hands stopped and her eyes opened. The blonde paused her heated kisses to allow her mind to process the meaning of the bandage. Her immediate thought was a soccer injury and she opened her mouth to ask about it.

Viola's eyes that she hadn't realized were closed, snapped open and she stiffened. She shoved Olivia away and looked at her, terrified. She gasped and whispered harshly. "Dammit, Olivia. I told you to stop."

"But you were kissing back. You obviously enjoyed it. Why are you so frightened of being with me, Sebastian?"

"That's the problem. I'm not Sebastian."

Olivia crossed her arms and snorted at the explanation. "Oh and who are you supposed to be? Your sister?"

Viola started, her eyes grew wide, and she bit her lip. Unsure of how to respond, she nodded once.

Disbelieving, Olivia stood for several moments, waiting for a different answer.

The twin looked away and blinked against the tears.

Olivia's arms fell to her sides and she took a step back. "You're not serious."

Viola forced herself to look her friend in the eye and speak softly. "Yes."

Olivia rocked back, as if physically struck. She took several deeps breaths before regaining her voice. "I don't believe you. Prove it to me."

"What?"

"You heard me. I think you're lying to save Duke his feelings. This stupid lie isn't fair to me or you. I can't believe that the first person I fell in love with is a girl dressed up like her brother. It's insane. Besides, I've never met a girl with sideburns."

Viola stuttered back, "F-fell in l-love with?"

The blonde's eye widened and her jaw worked. She folded her arms across her chest and looked away embarrassed. "Like I said, you'll have to prove it to me."

Emboldened by Olivia's blushing cheeks, the brunette asked more confidently. "You're in love with me?"

This time Olivia forced herself to look Sebastian in the eye and nodded in affirmative. "Yes, I think so."

"You're in love with me." Viola repeated herself, no longer in question, but astonished wonder. "That's so cool." She squealed happily, forgetting the tension for a brief second. A student passing by brought her back to the moment. "What happens if I can prove I'm really Viola?" She asked the all-important question, and quickly followed it with another. "Will you hate me?"

"I could never hate you." Is out of her mouth before she could think. She moved as if to retract the statement, but took a moment to consider it. Olivia looked her Sebastian over and remembered his gentle touch and contagious laughter. He was always considerate of others' feelings and even made an effort to be nice to Eunice. The memory of her first encounter with Viola came to mind and she smiled gently. No, she couldn't hate the girl who rescued her from the hell called the kissing booth. She sighed, "I couldn't."

The twin made her decision quickly. "Fine, but not here."

She started off down the sidewalk, not waiting to see if her lab partner followed. Viola took them to a place she knew would be empty, without windows, and that can be easily snuck into.

The smell of the boys' locker room caused Olivia to wrinkle her nose in distaste. She crossed her arms once again. Sebastian's confidence in his apparent disguise unnerved her. The terrifying thought he was not really a boy began to eat at her. What if she had fallen in love with a girl? Would that be so bad?

Viola flipped on the lights and turned to face her friend. She dropped her bag and made sure Olivia was looking at her before beginning her transformation. Hesitantly, she peeled off her fake sideburns, then eyebrows. Feeling she should say something to defend herself, she briefly explained her soccer dream, jerk of a boyfriend, sexist coach, and twin's current location. She pulled off her wig and ruffled her long hair. Believing Olivia's jaw could not drop any further, she took the final plunge and took her shirt off. The blonde's wide eyes showed her belief and she refrained from removing the binding on her breasts. So, she stood there with her body and secrets bared to the girl she hoped could still love her.

"You can put your shirt back on. I believe you." Olivia choked back a sob. "Viola."

Viola obliged and responded the only way she could think of. "I'm sorry. I never meant for anyone to get hurt, especially you, Olivia." She finished and wiped the tears from her eyes.

As cliche as it sounded, Olivia's heart melted at the apology. In an instant, she accepted it and forgave her for everything. The shock wore off and was replaced by grudging respect for the other girl's courage and honest intentions. She sighed, knowing why she could forgive the girl all her trespasses.

More tears and a whimper escaped Viola's throat. "Please forgive me?" She hugged herself and began to cry in earnest.

Immediately, the blonde pulled her love into her arms and hugged her fiercely. "I already did."

Viola hugged her back, her tears already drying. She loosened her hold and looked down at the girl still in her arms. "Really? You can really forgive me?"

Olivia lifted her hands and wiped away tears with her thumbs. "It doesn't matter what you are. I'm in love with you and can forgive you anything. Well almost anything."

The brunette worriedly looks back. "Almost anything?"

"I don't think I could forgive you if you don't hurry up and kiss me, dammit."

"Oh." Viola smiles, her eyes light up, and she giggles. "Well, we can't have that."

Olivia returns her own magnificent smile and sighs at the electric touch of their lips.

* * *

Make that button collapse and REVIEW!!


End file.
